Save You
by BrutalicTragedy
Summary: Lee's not as good as he seems. Can Diana find a way to help her? Fayana
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Nope.**

**A/N: This is my first Fayana fic so.. I hope you guys like it (: **

* * *

><p>"Unlock. Unlock. Unlock!" I repeated, growing frustrated. I am sick of not being able to do magic without another member of the circle present. What's the point of being a fucking witch if I can't do magic on my own? Everything was fine before blondie showed up and everyone decided we should bind the circle. Which I had absolutely no say in what so ever. It's just not fair.<p>

I tried again. "Unlock. Unlock!" The lock fell into my hand. "Did I just-" "You're welcome." I rolled my eyes, recognizing the voice. I turned. In front of me stood Diana Meade, a huge smile on her face. "What do you want, Diana?" I sighed. "The circle's meeting at the house after school, we need you to come." She said before turning to leave, the smile still evident on her face. "Fantastic." I muttered sarcastically. Like I didn't have better things to do.

I watched her walk down the hall away from me. My eyes slowly trailed down her body before pausing. What am I doing? I turned, putting my head down on my cold locker and shutting my eyes.

"Oh, and Faye!" I heard Diana call. I turned my head in her direction. She was halfway down the hallway. "You could always try just putting in the code!" She laughed, before turning and continuing down the hallway. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep a smile from forming on my lips.

* * *

><p>I was the last to arrive at the house, not that I cared. I don't want to be here. I know we're going to be practicing magic, but it's just not fun for me anymore, now that I have to do it with them or I can't do it at all.<p>

I walked into the house and dropped my bag on the floor, before hopping up onto one of the counters. They all silently stared at me. "What?" I asked, irritated. "You're late." Adam said, his arms crossed over his chest. I rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I'm here at all. Now can we get started so I can go home already?" Adam shook his head, annoyed. "We COULD have started 45 minutes ago if you got here on time."

This boy is seriously getting on my nerves. "Would you quit your damn whining already? I'm here now." He sighed. "I wish you weren't here at all." He muttered. I raised my eyebrow, hopping off the counter. "Excuse me?" I said, walking to where I was directly in front of him. "I said, I wish you weren't here at all. The circle would be better off without someone like you holding us back." Diana stood up. "Adam, stop it."

"I think you forgot something, asshole. You need six members in a circle. Without me, the circle wouldn't be bound." His jaw tensed, before turning away. Cassie clasped her hands together. "Alright, well, let's get started." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>After practicing for at least two whole god damn hours, we finally decided it was time to leave. And by 'we', I mean the five other members of the circle. Remember, I never get a say in anything.<p>

I was the last to leave the house. I got a call from Lee asking if I could come over. I needed to get my mind off of things, so I said yes. When I left the house, I saw Diana and Adam were still here, making out against the side of the car. My jaw clenched. "Get a fucking room." I muttered. I zipped up my jacket and began walking home before I heard Diana call my name.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. She smiled. "It's cold, do you want a ride home?" I looked at Adam, who glared at me. I shook my head. "I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." I said, before turning to leave. She grabbed my arm before I could go. I stopped, looking at the hand on my arm. "C'mon, Faye. You'll freeze." I turned back to her, Adam was already in the car. "O-Okay." I stuttered. What is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>"Thanks.." I said, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind me. The car sped off. I walked into my house, sighing as I shut the door and headed upstairs. The car ride was.. Uncomfortable, to say the least. I could hardly breathe with Diana's shoulder pressed against mine the whole way.. I don't know why. I'm just so.. Confused.<p>

I fell onto my bed when I got into my room and took out my phone, texting Lee to come pick me up. He texted me not even a minute later, saying he'll be here soon. I sighed, burying my face into a pillow.

I heard a car honk outside my house. I looked out the window and there he was. I grabbed my bag and headed outside. When he saw me, he got out and opened my door for me. "Thanks, but I have hands you know." He chuckled, before walking around the front of the car and getting in the drivers side.

He pulled into the driveway of his house and got out of the car. I didn't wait for him to get my door and got out myself. "Ladies first." He gestured to the door. I walked in. "Looks like you cleaned up in here." I said, looking around. He laughed. "Well after you destroyed the place last time, I kinda had to." I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, capturing my lips in his. I kissed back. He put his hands up my shirt, I pulled away. "What are you doing? I didn't come here for sex." He looked confused. "Then what did you come here for?" "To make out. I'm not having sex with you."

He pushed me against the wall, hard. "Ow, what the fuck!" I rubbed my head. "You lead me on." He said angrily. "No I didn-" I was cut off by a hard punch in the stomach. "Fuck." I fell to my knees. He pushed me onto my back and pinned my arms above my head with one hand, trying to take my shirt off with the other. "Lee, stop!" He didn't listen. I struggled against his grip, but couldn't get free. He slid off my shirt. "Lee!" He didn't respond. He took off my bra, then my pants, then my underwear, leaving me completely naked. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. I felt a hard hit to the side of my head, before blacking out.

**A/N: I know it's not very good, but I've just been wanting to write one for a long time. Also, it's 3am, so sorry for any mistakes xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: omg. I haven't updated this since February.. I'm so sorry D: I've just been having so much trouble on this chapter and I really don't like it, but this is the best I can do. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Nopeeee**

* * *

><p>"Adam, let me out." I demanded. "What? Why?" He looked at me, then back at the road. "I'm sick of how you've been acting toward Faye. She's done nothing wrong Adam, you're the one starting the arguments. Now let me out. I'll walk." Adam clenched his jaw. "You want to walk? Fine." Adam pressed on the break, causing me to jerk forward. I shook my head at him, before undoing my seat belt and stepping out of the car. "Call me when you learn to stop being such a child." I said, before he sped off.<p>

He's changed.. He's definitely not the sweet Adam he used to be. Ever since Cassie got here.. I'm not saying it's Cassie's fault or anything. I don't think it is, but it was around that time frame. He actually used to be able to tolerate Faye, but now it's like, if he had a knife, he'd use it on Faye without a second thought. I mean, not everyone in the circle likes Faye, but at least they can tolerate her. Even Cassie, who Faye picks on more than anyone else in the circle.

A thought occurred to me.. Is he like this, because of how Faye treats Cassie? I mean, Faye does treat Cassie pretty badly.. But I don't see how it would make Adam that angry. Faye's only doing it because she's jealous of Cassie's ability to do magic on her own, I'm guessing.

I started walking home, when I saw a car speed past me. Is that.. Lee's car? It was headed toward Faye's house. I guess I wouldn't be surprised if they were having sex. But, why would he being going to Faye's house.. her Mom's home. Unless he's going to pick her up that is..

I don't trust him. I never trusted him. I can't just go home, and let something bad happen to Faye. I don't know why, but I just.. I feel protective over her. I can't explain it, and now definitely is not the time.

I remember Melissa lives a few blocks down. I take out my cellphone and hold down 6, her speed dial number. I have all the circle members on speed dial, in case I ever need them. She picks up after a few rings.

"Hello?" I hear her say, sounding surprised. I guess I don't call her very often.. "Hey, can you pick me up? I need a ride." I hear her get up. "Yeah sure, where are you?" She asks, the sound of a jacket zipper following. "Just four blocks down from your house." "Kay, I'll be there in a sec." She says, before hanging up. I sit on the edge of the side walk while I wait.

* * *

><p>We followed Lee's car all the way back to his place. We were parked on the side of the road. Surprisingly, they hadn't noticed us, and went inside.<p>

"So, why did we follow them here?" Melissa asked. I sighed, "I don't trust him." She furrowed her brow, "Why not?" I shook my head. "There's just something about him and.. Faye.. I don't think he's a good guy, Melissa." "If you're worried about Faye getting her heart broken or something, don't. She's not that attracted to him anyway." For some reason, I'm kind of happy about that. "No, I mean.. I think he's gonna-" I was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the house.

Faye. I knew it. I unbuckled my seat belt and ran out the door, not bothering to close it. "Wait! My seat belt's stuck!" I heard Melissa call, but I kept going. I got to the door and tried to turn the knob, it was locked. "Open." I demanded. "Open." I said it louder. I was shaking with anger. My mind was clouded. I couldn't think. "Open!" I yelled. Finally the door swung open and flew off it's hinges.

I ran in to find Lee straddling Faye's waist. "Get off of her!" I yelled. My hands shot out and he flew across the room, his body slamming into the shelves and hitting the ground with a crash. I ran over to her. "Faye?" I knelt beside her and felt her pulse, she was still breathing. "Faye, wake up!" She didn't move. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, before picking her up and carrying her carefully outside.

"Diana! Diana, is she okay?" Melissa called, running up the driveway toward me. "I.. I think so.. She's breathing.. Just.. Just call 911." I nodded my head toward the car, gesturing her to open the door.

She opened it, then took out her cellphone. I got in the car, placing Faye's head gently on my lap. "You're gonna be okay." I said, kissing her forehead. Melissa got in the front seat, turning to face me. "We can't tell them what happened." I gave her a confused look. "Why not? He _raped _Faye!" If it was up to me, he'd be sentenced to death.. "Because. What are we gonna say? I mean, the door's completely off it's hinges, and Lee? Do you really think they'll believe that a teenage girl threw him against a wall! And, after what just happened, I doubt he'll even consider covering for us." I nodded slowly. "Just.. Make something up then.. I'll have to deal with him later." She nodded, opening her cellphone and dialling 911.

I hated seeing Faye like this.. so bruised.. I swear I am going to _kill _Lee, after we get Faye to the hospital. "We found her on the side of the road, she was jumped, we don't know who did it." I heard Melissa say into the phone. She gave them the address, before hanging up. "They're on their way." She said, turning around again. "How did.. Diana, how did you do magic on your own like that? I wasn't helping you.." I never actually thought about that.. How _did _I do magic on my own? The only one who can do magic on their own is Cassie, and she has dark magic.. Unless.. Could _I _have dark magic? That can't be possible.. can it?

"I.. I don't know.." I said, more to myself than to Melissa. "I just.. I was just so mad.. To see him on her like that.." I looked down at Faye, running my hand through her hair, "To see him touching her. I swear to god when I see him I am going to-" "Diana. Chill, it's okay now. Faye's safe." I nodded, taking a deep breath. "What's taking them so long?" Melissa raised her eyebrows, "Um.. It's been two minutes. They don't own bat mobiles, Diana." I sighed. "I know, I just.. I'm sorry." Melissa nodded. "How did you know he was going to do something like this?" She asked. "I don't know. I just had a feeling, I guess." He didn't seem right to me. He never did. When I knew she was with him, I felt.. jealous, almost. I don't know why. It drove me crazy. Kind of like when I knew Adam was with Cassie.. but worse.

I heard the sirens in the distance. Melissa got out of the car when they got here, opening the backdoor so they could get Faye out. They carefully pulled her out and transferred her onto a gurney. I got out, "I'm coming." I said, before following in behind Faye. "I'm gonna drive there." Melissa called, before getting in her car.

* * *

><p>"You can go in now." The doctor said, before turning around and walking out the waiting room. I followed. The doctor opened the door to her room, before leaving. "Hey.." I said. Faye sat up slightly. "Hey." I sat down in the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" "Great, for a girl who just got the shit beat out of her." I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Thanks for uh.. saving me, or whatever. How did you know he was gonna-" "I had a feeling. He didn't seem.. right." She nodded. "Well.. thanks. I appreciate it." I smiled.<p>

The doctor came in. "We couldn't get a hold of your parents, do you know anyone else who can take care of you?" Faye shook her head, "I-" "I'll do it." I said, cutting in. "I mean, if that's okay with you.." She nodded, "Okay." The doctor nodded, "Okay, we'll get you your clothes and then you can leave. Stay off your feet and get lots of rest, okay?" Faye nodded. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: omg. okay. I'm sorry this is soooo late. But it's long, so, forgive me? (:**

**Disclaimer: creys**

Faye's POV

Diana called Melissa to pick us up while I sat in one of the waiting room chairs. I didn't want Diana to take care of me. I don't like how I feel when I'm around her. I feel butterflies in my stomach, and my heart aches. I don't understand why. I can't have a crush on her.. I mean, I wouldn't care if it was any other girl, because I honestly don't find anything wrong with liking girls. It's just the fact that it would be Diana Meade, of all people. It's just.. Not right. I'm not supposed to like her, at all. I just wish I knew what was wrong with me; why I feel like this around her. I need answers..

"Ready to go?" Diana asked, smiling at me. I feel like my heart just skipped a beat. Ugh..

"Uh.. Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." I said, grabbing my jacket and following Diana out the hospital doors.

She opened my door for me when we got to her car. I paused and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Opening your door for you."

"... Why?"

"Because you just got the shit beat out of you." She smirked.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, before getting in the car.

We drove in silence for five minutes until we finally reached my house. Diana opened my door for me, again, but this time I didn't question it; instead just giving her a small smile and walking up the path to the front door.

"Do you have your keys? 'Cause if you don't, we can just drive to my-" I cut her off by taking the house key out of my pocket and dangling it in front of her face.

"Besides, even if I didn't, we could still use magic, you know. I got the shit beat out of me, not my powers." I said, before turning around and unlocking the door.

Diana chuckled softly, stepping over the threshold.

I walked up the stairs and into my room, tossing my jacket to the side and falling over onto my bed. I was exhausted. And still pretty bruised.

Diana came in soon after, folding her jacket and placing it neatly on my desk chair. Typical.

"So..." She said, standing there rather awkwardly. "Do you need anything?"

"Right now all I need is a hot bath. My body is aching." I stretched and made a pained noise, as if to emphasize my point.

She nodded, "Want me to run it for you?"

"Yes, please."

Diana walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom.

Once I heard the running water, I sighed and stood up slowly from my bed. My body was in so much pain, thanks to that bastard. I'll make him regret ever hurting me.

I slowly took off my shirt, wincing as the fabric grazed my bruised sides. As I tossed my shirt onto the bed, Diana walked into the room.

Diana covered her eyes after seeing my half naked body, "I-I'm sorry, I'll wait downstairs.." She said, turning to leave out the door but hitting the wall instead. "Ow.."

I burst out laughing, "Chill Di, you look like you've never seen a shirtless chick before."

She ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes looking everywhere but me. "Just, take your bath, I'll be downstairs."

My laughter subsided as she left the room. I walked across the hall to the bathroom, shedding the rest of my clothes and slowly stepping into the bath. The water was sizzling hot, which was just what I needed.

I sank down into the bath, laying my head back and shutting my eyes.

Images of Diana flooded my mind. Her amazing smile, her beautiful brown eyes.. No matter how hard I tried to push them out, they kept coming back.

I sat up, balling up my hair in my fists and pulling. It was so frustrating. I just want to stop thinking about her. It's driving me insane that there's nothing I can do about it. No spell, no solution..

Anger took over me. I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain, and stepped out of the bath. I threw on my clothes, and all but ran down the stairs.

When I got there, Diana was sitting at the kitchen table, staring into space.

"I want to know why." I said. She must've sensed the anger in my voice because she stood up so fast she almost knocked over her chair.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"I want to know why, why when I'm around you, I feel fuzzy inside. Why whenever I think about you, I smile, and want to rip my hair out at the same time. I just want to know why these feelings just won't go away, no matter what I do. It's driving me crazy and I just.." I didn't notice I was crying until I felt her hand on my face, wiping away tears.

"I just don't know what to do anymore.." I whispered.

Her brown eyes stared into mine, her hand lingering on my face. Her face began slowly inching closer, her eyes beginning to shut as she closed the distance between us. Her lips were on mine, and it took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, before kissing back.

It felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. As she kissed me, I felt as light as a feather. Her lips were soft and left mine feeling tingly as she pulled away slowly.

She opened her eyes and wiped away more tears with her thumb that were threatening to fall. "Did this answer any of your questions?" Diana asked, her voice soft.

I nodded, a small smile making it's way onto my face.

Diana took both my hands into hers and looked down for a second, before bringing her eyes back to mine.

"I love you, Faye Chamberlain. Always have, always will."

My tears flowed freely. No matter how much she wiped them away, they wouldn't stop.

I leaned in and kissed her with everything I had. Every ounce of passion. I loved her. She loved me. And nothing else mattered.


End file.
